


That Doesn’t Change Anything…Right?

by ky_grey



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, FxF, Gay, Girlfriend, Lesbian, Little Miss Perfect, Love, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Romance, The Owl House - Freeform, bestfriends, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_grey/pseuds/ky_grey
Summary: Luz and Amity have their first Azura book club meeting at the owl house. Little Miss Perfect (Amity) is starting to realize she has feelings for Luz. Luz is trying to impress Amity after finding out she might have a crush on her. What happens when they finally admit their feelings for each other?*I don't own any of these characters*also some willow x boscha:)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, amityblight/luznoceda, luz noceda and amity blight, luz noceda x amity blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. End of school

Luz P.O.V.

ringgg

Finally school was over. This whole day I have been so excited, and for some reason nervous, to have my first Azura book club meeting with Amity. Lately Amity and I have been getting along and she has even been starting to become friends with Willow and Gus! I head to my locker where Willow and Gus are waiting.

"Hey friends!" I said happily. Willow turned to meet me and Gus didn't even look up because he was to focused on his new book.

"Hi Luz." Willow sighed. She turned to me with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" I was suddenly worried. Had something bad happened to Willow? Did she finally ask Boscha to grom and she rejected her?

"I was going to ask Boscha to grom on the way to class but I got to nervous and chickened out." Willow looked down at her feet.

The witch looked so sad. She has had this crush on Boscha for years and now that she is finally being nice to her, Willow was going to ask her to grom. At first I was a little annoyed because I had hoped we would all go in a group but then I understood how important it was for Willow, and have been trying to help her ask Boscha to grom.

I went and pulled Willow into a hug to make her feel better.

"It's okay Willow! Grom is still two weeks away, you have time!" I gave her a reassuring smile.

Willow smiled back. I turn to Gus.

"Hey my man, good book?" He finally looked up and put his book down.

"Oh hey Luz! haha didn't see you there. Yes this book is amazing! It's a human book that my friend brought into the human appreciation society!"

"That's really cool Gus. I'm glad you like it."

"Did y'all here about the rumor going around about Amity?" Willow looked at me as she said it. I blushed when I heard her name.

"No, what rumor?" I questioned. Willow looked at me and smiled.

"Oh just that Amity has a new crush. I wonder who it is though." Willow said in a taunting voice.

My heart dropped. Amity having a crush. Why did that make me feel so sad. I mean I was maybe thinking about asking her to grom but now that she has a new crush I can throw that idea away. 

Willow must have noticed that I looked disappointed.

"Luz! The crush has to be on you!" She said a little too loud.

Amity having a crush on me? But we were only friends. Plus she would never crush on a human like me. I started blushing thinking about Amity. I did sometimes think about us holding hands and having sleepovers but it's totally platonic... right?

"No way" I said. "Amity could have anyone she wants why would she choose me? I mean, I not even a real witch"

"Don't say that about yourself! She obviously likes you! She practically stares at you all lunch and always comes to talk to you during passing time. Hey, aren't you meeting Amity today for your secret club?" Willow said.

"Amity oh cramity! I was supposed to meet her by the front doors five minutes ago! I'll catch you guys later! Bye Willow, bye Gus!" I race out of the school to go meet Amity.

•••  
Amity P.O.V.

"Boscha when are you going to ask Willow to grom?" Skara said.

Skara and Boscha were waiting by my locker as I was gathering my books. Today was Luz and I's first Azura book club meeting. I was super nervous. Lately Luz has been extra cute and I was always blushing around her. I finally started to realize that I maybe had a crush on that human.

"Skara I don't ask people to grom they ask me. Besides, it's obvious that Willow is going to ask me, I always see her coming over and then running away." Boscha flips her hair over her shoulder. "What about you Amity? Is there someone you are wanting to go to grom with?" Boscha looked at me with a sly smile.

"There is someone, but i'm not sure they even like me." I said. I felt my face get hot

"Oh come on Amity tell us!" Boscha and Skara whined.

I wasn't ready to tell them that I wanted Luz to ask me. Although they were warming up to Luz, I was still nervous they would make fun of me for liking a human. I look at the time on my scroll, I needed to leave to meet Luz by the front doors.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. See both of you tomorrow." I hurried away before they could ask any questions. Remember this book club is secret. I can't risk anyone especially my parents finding out about it.

•••  
Luz P.O.V.

Rushing through the hall I finally make it to the front doors. I walk out and see Amity standing all alone. She looks so pretty I thought to myself.

I walk up to her and call out her name.

"Amity!" She turned around and looked at me, she smiles and I walk over and hug her.

"Oh hey Luz" I pull back and look a her. I see her face start to paint a shade of red and immediately look away.

"Sorry I was late, I got caught up with talking to Willow and Gus." I smile at her.

"It's okay. It's a nice day outside so I didn't mind waiting. What was so interesting to talk about that made you late?" She giggled.

"Um nothing haha we should probably be on our way." I said a little too fast "I can't wait to finally start this book club!"

Amity giggled again as I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me on our way to the owl house.

•  
•  
•

A/N  
Hey y'all! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Sorry it was short, the other chapters will be longer:) Let me know what y'all think and please tell me if I made any mistakes. Give this story a vote if you liked it!:)


	2. The Owl House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have their book club meeting. They realize that they have feelings for each other.

Luz P.O.V.

When Amity and I arrived at The Owl House, I was still holding her hand. I looked at her and she started blushing and pulled her hand away. We walked inside and Eda was going through some new human treasures she got a hold of.

"Hi Eda!" I cheerly said. She looked up and noticed that I was with Amity. She smiled as she looked between us.

"Oh looks like you brought home your little girlfriend" Eda snickered. I felt my face heat up.

"No! Uh she's just a friend" I laugh awkwardly. "She's here for the Azura book club." I see Amity wave at Eda.

"Okay... just no funny business. And don't get too loud I need peace when I am going through these treasures." Eda went right back to working.

"Yes ma'm! I promise we will not be a disturbance" I said to Eda. She just looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay bye!" I needed to get out of there it was way to awkward.

I motioned for Amity to follow me and we made our way up the stairs into my room. I couldn't help but think of what Eda said, 'girlfriends'. I wouldn't mind being Amity's girlfriend. The thought made me start to smile.

"What are you smiling about Luz?" Amity looked at me, she started smiling too.

"Um.. just that i'm so excited to start this book club!" I felt so embarrassed. "You know Amity, you are the first person I've met that has read the Good Witch Azura series." I said as we got to my room and I grabbed some pillows for us to sit on.

"Yeah you are the first person I know to read it too." Amity said as she sat down on one of the pillows. "I like your room. It's fun" Amity was looking around.

"Thank you! Eda let me decorate it however I wanted! And the Boiling Isles has so many good decorations." I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"That's really cool. My parents don't let me decorate my room. They say it will be too distracting." Amity looked sad.

I have heard that Amity has strict parents from my classmates at school. That must be why she is always trying so hard to be top student. That also must be why she wants this book club to remain a secret.

"Well you can help decorate mine with me... if you want" I said to Amity. I wanted to make her feel better and I would be so fun if we could hangout again.

"Yeah that's a great idea." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

•••

Amity P.O.V.

As Luz and I started to get into the book, I couldn't help but notice how cute Luz was when she was talking, and she talked a lot. I felt like Luz was my first friend that I could be myself around.

I thought about asking her why Eda said 'girlfriend'. Has Luz said something to Eda about me?

"Amity" Luz said. I snap out of my thinking.

"Yes?" I hope she doesn't think I wasn't listening. I got distracted by her being too cute.

"Do you want to take a little break? We have been at it for about an hour." Luz said while putting her book down.

"Sure." I closed my book as well and put it to the side.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Luz scooted closer to me and I realized that this was the first time we have really been alone.

I wanted to talk about grom because then maybe I can hint to her that I want to be asked by her.

"Um... Is Willow going to ask Boscha to grom?" I asked. I started to feel shy. Why was I nervous to talk to Luz all of a sudden?

"Oh my gosh! Yes! She has been trying to ask her all week but keeps chickening out. I've tried to help her but Willow is super scared." Luz gushed.

Luz seemed so happy talking about her friends. Luz is a really good friend. I always regret being so mean to her at first. I'm glad that Luz looks past that and she still wanted to be my friend.

"Well you can tell Willow that Boscha will definitely say yes. She has had a crush on Willow for like ... ever." I told Luz. Boscha would be so mad at me for telling Luz but I wanted to tell her everything.

"Okay I will. So what about you Amity? Do you have any plans for grom?" Luz looked nervous as she asked me.

Was Luz going to ask me to grom? Omg I'm totally gay panicking right now. I was hoping she would ask me. Please ask me Luz!

"Oh nothing special. No one has asked me yet, but I am kinda hoping a certain person will ask." I said hoping she was picking up on the clues.

"Well then, Amity would-" Luz was cut off by my scroll ringing. I see that it's my parents calling.

I answer my scroll.

"Sorry Luz I have to go it's getting late and my parents want me home for dinner" I said apologetically. "What were you going to ask me?"

"Oh uh nothing important. You should probably be on your way and it is getting late." Luz smiles at me. Was she going to ask me to grom? Why did my stupid scroll have to ring!

Luz gives me a goodbye hug. I wish we could stay like this forever but then she let's go.

"I'm really sorry Luz I wish I could stay longer." I said truthfully.

"That's okay Amity! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Luz!" I smile at her and she smiles back.

I walk out of her room and out of the owl house. When I am on my way home, I am alone with my thoughts. And all I can think about is Luz.

•••

Luz P.O.V.

I can't believe I almost asked Amity to grom. I think she wanted me to ask but I wasn't sure. But now I have decided: I will ask Amity to grom.

I have no idea how to ask her though. My only crushes have been in books. Amity is my first real crush. I think I will ask Eda and King if they have any ideas as to how I should ask her.

I walk out of my room and down the stairs to where Eda and King sat on the couch.

"Hey guys?" I questioned to them.

"What?" Eda says.

"So.. I kinda.. maybe.. want to... ya know.."

"What kid spit it out. I'm only getting older" Eda said annoyingly.

"I want to ask Amity to grom." I stated.

"Ah I remember my first grom like it was yesterday" Eda stood up and walked over to me. "Yep I stole the grom crown from the grom witch and then got kicked out. Good times." Eda smiled obviously reminiscing on her childhood.

"Uh okay well I wanted to ask for help on how to ask Amity." I really hoped they would help. I would have asked Willow or Gus but Willow hasn't had much luck in asking Boscha and Gus doesn't seem to care about things like this.

"Yes Luz I have the best idea!" King said excitingly." You should ride a dragon to her and have the dragons fire spell out 'will you go to grom with me'."

"Yeah that seems a little to complicated king." I looked at him apologetically.

"Only complicate for you. hmmp" King crossed his arms.

"I have an idea. You could gift her one of my human treasures! She would definitely like that." Eda said with confidence.

"Eda you just want me to buy something. Plus Amity wouldn't like that. Trust me she likes things that come from the heart.

Maybe asking King and Eda was a bad Idea. Amity is a really special person and I want to ask her to grom in a special way.

"Thanks for the help guys but I think that I should come up with my own idea." I realized that Amity would like it more if I came up with the idea. "I will let you know how it goes when I ask her! Bye!"

I ran to my room and started planning. This had to be perfect. I needed Amity to say yes.

•

•

•

A/N

Thank y'all so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter. Let me know if there are any errors! I will try to update every day or every other day:) Not sure how many chapters I have left but I will let y'all know soon! Thanks!


	3. 3.Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz plans on how she wants to ask Amity to grom

Luz P.O.V.

I am going to do it. I am going to ask Amity to grom. But now I need to find the perfect plan to ask her. What does she like? Does she like big crazy surprises, or small intimate surprises? I am asking all these questions to myself while I am on my way to meet up with Willow and Gus at Willow's house.

I arrive at the door and knock. I hear footsteps coming in the direction of the door. The door opens and it's Willow and Gus with apple blood in their hands.

"Hey guy!" I run up and give them a hug. "I missed both of you so much!"

"Luz you saw us yesterday" Willow laughed.

"I know I saw both of you yesterday at school but even a day without y'all is too long." I let go of the hug.

"So Luz what was so important that you had to come see us today?" Gus said.

"Okay I will tell y'all. But not here." I winked and pointed around us to show that we were still standing in the door way. I have to make sure no one else will know my plans to ask Amity to grom.

"Ooo this sounds serious" Gus turned to Willow.

"Okay let's go to my room." Willow said as she lead us upstairs. I have been to Willows house countless times in the couple months I have known her, she really is my first real and best friend.

We get to Willow's room and I close the curtains on the windows for a dramatic effect.

"Guys, what I am about to say in this room may not leave this room. I have some very important news. But before I tell you, I have good news for Willow."

Willow looked at me with wide eyes, "what?!"

"So as you know, I was with Amity yesterday for our book club. And we were talking about grom and you came up, and well... Boscha wants you to ask her to grom!!" I squealed.

Willow started blushing profusely. "Luz omg, does that mean Amity knows I have been trying to ask Boscha to grom?"

"Yes but don't worry she won't tell anyone. Plus this is good news! Now you can ask Boscha without being worried she will say no!" I run up to Willow and give her a hug.

Willow hugs me back. "You are right. Thanks Luz. Now I just have to find the perfect time to ask her."

"I'm so happy for you Willow! And now that we are on the topic of grom, what I wanted to tell you all about was.." I took in a deep breath, "I am going to ask Amity to grom!" I said proudly.

"WHAT" Gus and Willow both screamed.

"I know I know, It's crazy right? Ugh then maybe I shouldn't do it." I looked down.

"No Luz, you have to do it. Sorry we were just a little surprised that's all. Gus and I already ship you and Amity. We talk about it all the time." Willow said as her and Gus nodded their heads.

"You ship us!" I started laughing. "Well I hope she says yes when I ask her to grom."

"She definitely will" Gus stated, "remember the rumor that Willow told you about? About Amity having a crush?"

I nodded.

"Well it's definitely you!!!" Gus yelled.

"I hope you are right. Anyway I need help planning what I should do to ask her. I tried asking Eda and King but they were no help." I signed.

"Don't worry Luz we can definitely help" Willow said. "Yes we will make sure it is the best gromposal in Hexside history! Gus jumped up and used one of his illusion spells to make sparkles.

Hopefully they are right. I need this to go well. Although I just realized my feelings for Amity, I want her to know about them.

•••

Amity P.O.V.

When I got home last night I went straight to my room and closed my door. All I could think about was Luz and how I had been so close to telling her the way I felt.

Dinner with my family was quite. My mother did however ask me and my siblings about who we are taking to grom and suggested one of her friends kids for each of us. Only the best, right?

After dinner I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got in my pjs and finally sat down at my desk to write in my diary.

'Dear diary, today I went over to the owl house with Luz for our Azura book club. I had a lot of fun and I love hanging out with her, she is the first person to make me laugh so hard I can hardly breathe. I like her more and more every day. I almost told her how I felt! I can't believe I almost did. What if that ruins our friendship? But what if she feels the same way! I don't know what to do and I hope she will ask me to grom. - Amity'

I close my diary and go to sleep.

•••

I awake the next morning to Edric and Emira laughing. I open my eyes and see my siblings reading my diary.

"What are you doing!" I yell at them and get up to grab my diary.

Edric holds it up to where I can't reach it. "No, no, no." He laughs.

"Edric give it back!" I jump up and try to grab it.

"Aww mittens, we were just reading about your little crush on the human." Emira giggles. "It's really cute."

"Yeah and how you want her to ask you to grom. Aww our little mittens is growing up." Edric says while still holding my diary over my head.

I feel my face heat up. " You guys can't tell anyone! Especially mom and dad. You know how they would react to ya know- a human."

"You mean how they will act when they find out you have a crush on a human?" Emira suggest "don't worry we won't say anything, that would make us bad siblings."

"Plus we like Luz. She was fun to hangout with at the library." Edric finally gives me my diary back" So your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks now get out of my room!" I yell.

Edric and Emira run out laughing.

I spell my door shut. I put my diary back in my desk drawer and lay back down on my bed. 'What a great way to wake up' I think to myself sarcastically.

My scroll rings and I find myself hoping it's the human. I turn my scroll over and see it's Boscha. I am a little disappointed but I answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Amity! Hi! I almost didn't think you would answer" Boscha says.

"What do you want Boscha it's 8 am on a Saturday. You should be asleep." I groan.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hangout today. Skara invited us over to her house."

"Sure. Just give me 30 minutes to get ready."

"Okay call me when you are ready. Bye Amity."

"Bye Boscha."

I hang up my scroll and begin to get ready.

•••

Luz P.O.V.

After being at Willows house for a couple hours, we have a couple ideas for asking Amity to grom, but I feel like I haven't found the perfect idea yet.

"Ooo!! I have a good idea" Gus raise his hand.

"Okay what is it?" I point at Gus.

"So get this, we teach everyone a dance an preform a flash mob after school for Amity." Gus says smiling like it's the best idea ever.

"Uh I am going to have to say no to that. Sorry Gus." I pat him on the back.

"It's getting late guys, I think we should rap this part up." Willow gets up and starts cleaning up all the trash from the food we ate.

"Aw. I thought we could have a sleepover." I help Willow clean up.

"Sorry Luz but my parents are taking me to the Boiling Isles garden tomorrow morning and it's a long drive so I have to wake up early." Willow smiles at me.

"Oh okay, well thanks for helping me y'all. I will let you know what I decide to do." I give Willow and Gus a hug goodbye.

"Bye Luz!" They wave goodbye.

As I am walking home I am trying to think of the perfect way to ask Amity. All of a sudden it hits me. I run home to start prepping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi sorry for taking forever to update. I started school and have been really busy and stressed. Thanks for reading:) Not sure when I will update next but I will. Also Follow me on twitter @/luzawakening


End file.
